A Blues Love
by Icebatofvalikinrrbz8
Summary: Boomer goes over to Bubbles house for a sleep over...he wants Bubbles and he wants her now. Lan and Maylu do the same...but Maylu wants Lan and she wants him now. Rated M for Lemons! Boomer&Bubbles, Lan&Maylu. Blue Team
1. Chapter 1

**A Blues Love Ch 1.(Boomer And Bubbles)**

* * *

**At Bubbles House. Night Time. Boomer's POV**

* * *

I got ready for my sleep over with my girlfriend Bubbles. She so pretty...those boobs...AH! I'm such a perv...but those breasts of hers...so big looking...and I just wanted to touch them. AH! Come on Boomer...you're just here for a sleep over...it's not like she gonna do it with you...ah ok...I sign and I walk into her room. Bubbles was laying in her bed and she had Octi with her and she was wearing blue pajamas. I was wearing pJ's too. Dark Blue with some soft slippers...I like slippers...anyways I got Bubbles some cookies to eat for later. I got my bag out and place my small mattress on the floor next to Bubbles bed. "So Bubbles...umm you happy about the sleep over?" I ask her. "Yes I am Boomer." She answered hugging Octi. I kissed her on the cheek and she kisses me back. "Love you Boomie-Kun!" I loved it when she called me that. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Bubbles was going to take a shower because well she forgot to..she takes one everynight. Don't matter if she's wearing her PJs. All that matter was that I may watch her shower...I spit my toothphaste out my mouth and I drink some water. "Bathroom all yours." I tell Bubbles. "Come with me." She said. I blush hard as she said that...did she really wanted me in there with her?  
"Ok." I said and we both went inside the bathroom. "I want you Boomer." Bubbles said and kissed me hard on the lips. "I want you too Bubbles." I said to her and we made out on the shower wall. We got undressed and just our undies were on...man did Bubbles look sexy in a bra and panties...her boobs...damn. I grab them and squeeze them making Bubbles moan my name. She feels my dick press against her stomach which makes her shiver.  
I remove her panties and her bra. I kissed her boobs and sucked on her nipples hard making Bubbles moan my name loudly.  
I start the water for the shower and I remove my undies. Bubbles gasps as the sight of my dick. It was very fat and long. I don't how long but it looked like 9 inches...whatever...I didn't care how big it was all I cared was about Bubbles hot butt and her damn chest...ah I dream about it all the time. "Ready?" I got in the shower and waited for my girl to come in.

"Yes." We giggle as we made out in the shower as the hot water got us wet. I kiss Bubbles hard on her lips and we both moan in the kiss. I squeeze Bubbles ass cheeks hard and she moans louder. I planed on fucking her hot ass. I slap her butt hard. Bubbles muffles screams into my mouth as I did that. "I love you Bubbles." I told her. "I love you Boomer." She said to me and went to my dick and sucked on it like a pro. "Oh Bubbles!" I moan as I grab her hair and I smash my hips forward into her throat. Bubbles doesn't gag and sucks my dick like if she were trying to eat it. I moan loud as Bubbles started to play with my balls that smacked her chin as I thrust into her mouth. Bubbles bobs her head fast on my member. It twitches inside her throat and I yell out at her, "I'M CUMMING BUBBLES!" My cum spills into her throat. Bubbles sucks me to get more cum out...and it did. "Bubbles.." I groan in pleasure as her tongue hits my penis head.  
"Your turn my sweet Boomer." Bubbles said as she got up and I bend down to her pussy. I start kissing it and I just lost it and went crazy with my tongue. I even put a finger in Bubbles asshole making her screech loudly. That turns me on so much. "I love it when you scream like that." I said as I continued licking her wet pussy and fingering her dirty asshole. "OH BOOMER!" Bubbles archs her back and moans as she squrts all over my face with her cum. I shove more fingers in her butthole while I drink her cum and some water from the shower. I get the shampoo and start to rub it all over Bubbles hair and her boobs. Bubbles moans softly as I message her big c cups with my hands that had shampoo on them. "Feels...ahhh nice...Boomer." She said between moans.

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. It felt so good. Boomer wanted me and I wanted him...oh Boomer I hope you show your aggressive side while fucking me! "Boomer...please...do it!" I pleaded with my boyfriend. "Alright Bubbles." I bend over the shower wall and Boomer licks my asshole. I moan loudly as this feeling...I had never been done like that before with Boomer...and boy did I wanted it more then ever. "Boomer stop teasing and just fuck me!" I yell out in moans. Boomer wasted no time. He shoves his big incher deep in my ass and I start to scream loudly which made Boomer go even deeper in my rectum. He pounds me so agressivly that I was cumming every 3 seconds...or I though i was...that's how good it felt. "AHH BOOMER YOUR DICK'S IN MY ASSHOLE MY DIRTY ASSHOLE!" I scream out in pleasure as he just keeps ramming and ramming that 9 incher in. "YOU WANT MORE?" he teases and makes out with me and slaps my butt 4 times making me scream in his mouth. Boomer grabs a hold of my breasts and sped up his thrusting. Loud skin slaps could be heard from his hips slamming into my butt cheeks and loud moans from me. I was Boomers...and I was loving every second of this.  
"OHHHH BOOMER-KUN!" I yell out as he went so hard in my ass. "Boomer! I can't hold on any longer!" I scream. Boomer grabs my hips and goes balls deep in my ass. "IT'S SO TIGHT!" He moans. "I LOVE YOUR FAT COCK UP MY DIRTY ASSHOLE BOOMER...FUCK IT!" I yell and he did fuck it. He was going so hard and fast in my ass that I couldn't breath. "I'M GONNA CUM BUBBLES!" Boomer screams at me. "FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!" I yell out and he did go faster,harder and deeper...so deep my stomac was being stretched. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream as Boomer lands one more hard deep thrusts as he cums deep in my bowels. "BOOMER!" "BUBBLES!" We both pant as Boomer was done...He turns off the water...and we make out for 5 minutes. "Are we done?" I ask him...making sure if Boomer still had some gas in the tank. "No." Boomer said and I blush hard.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

* * *

I lift my girl up and I see cum leaking out her gaping asshole...I get on the towel floor and I sit lay on it. Bubbles inserts my 9 inch fat cock up her ass again and I pound it grabbing her hips and thrusting up hard making her boobs bounce that turns me on and I swear I was going super speed. Bubbles was now screaming so loud that she could break the mirror glass. "BOOMER OH GOD BOOMER YES YES YES!" She screams and kisses me as she jumps on my dick. I grab her breasts and play with them making Bubbles moan even more. "BOOMER YOU'RE SUCH AN ANIMAL I LOVE IT!" Bubbles got off my dick and got her knees and bendted over. I grab her hips and thrust deep inside her already abused hole. "AHHH BOOMER!" She screams my name. I love it when she does that. I go hard and fast like last time and I was balls deep in her butt. It felt so good. "AHH YEA BUBBLES!" I moan and slap her as hard as I can on her naked ass. "MMMMMM!" Bubbles muffles screams as I had bent down to kiss her. I went super fast and hard hitting her stomach walls that she just couldn't take it anymore and screamed so loud it that it made me pound her ass even harder.  
"AHHHHHHH BOOMER!...AHHHHH!" I keep thrusting in hard and fast as I burst my second load into her rectum...and I think some of it went into her intestines. I scream with Bubbles in pleasure as her ass walls just started squeezing my dick like it were trying to drain all my cum I had in there. I keep fucking her ass for another good 8 minutes. I cum again a third time and my last. I went limp as I was so tired. Bubbles was still moaning. We both pant hard..."I love you Bubbles..." I said to her. "Love you too Boomer-kun." We fell asleep on the towels on the bathroom floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blues Love Ch 2.(Lan And Maylu)**

* * *

**At Lan's House. Night Time. Maylu's POV**

* * *

I was sitting down in Lan's computer chair while he was playing his game on is Nintendo DSI. I wanted him so bad...I didn't care if we were 15...I wanted him...and I want him now. "So Lan...ummm are you gonna be finish soon?" I ask him. "Yea...why?" He asks. "It's...nothing." I was too shy to tell him I wanted him...how was I gonna tell him...ah...be sexy...that get's him a lot. I went into his bathroom and removed my all my clothes...I step out and my b cup breast were shaking as I walked quickly to Lan. He looks up at me not noticing I was naked. "Maylu can you get me my Ds charger it's over by the shelf." Lan says to me. "No." I tell him.  
"What?"He asks and went back to his game. I close his game and put it on his shelf. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yells at me still not seeing me naked. "Idiot...don't you see a difference with me?" I ask him annoyed..."Uh...nope." He said...I get mad and slap him hard in the face. "OK OK I SEE A DIFFERENCE!" He panicked...and I smiled. "You got a knew haircut." He said to me. I frown and think: Man Lan you're dumber then Boomer sometimes. I kiss him hard and he wraps his arms around my naked body. My boons press against his clothed chest.  
"Lan...please do it with me." I pleaded with him. "Alright." I sit with Lan on his bed and we make out. I stick my hands in his shorts and felt he was already hard. "Someone is excited for me." I said and I pulled them off and went straight to his dick. Wasn't too long but it was fat...mmmmm I lick my lips and suck it. Lan moans."Maylu...oh gosh..." He says and rubs my cherry hair as I bob up and down on his shaft. I take his member and shove it down my throat. I gag and Lan screams my name. I take him out of my mouth and do it again looking up at my boyfriend's face. He was moaning and eyes were half opend...I could tell he was enjoying this...and man did his dick taste great. "Maylu...I'm gonna." I sucked him all the way down holding it there in my throat when Lan just bursted his cum in my mouth. "MAYLU!" He moans as he cums 5 times. I swallow it all and lick my lips as I removed Lan's shirt and I suck on his nipples. "Maylu...what are you...ohhhh." He moans as I lick his nipples and suck on them. I keep licking his chest and I move up to kiss his lips. I feel him enter my wet pussy. I moan as he slowly enters me. "Lan...Mmmm!" He pushes very hard making me wince in pain. He kisses me making me muffle moan into his mouth. Our tongues have a war with each other and Lan was winning. He starts to thrust up into my pussy hard but slowly. "MMMMMM!" I moan into his mouth as he just hit my g-spot. My pussy walls contract and I squirt all over his meat and his bed. Lan goes faster and harder in my wet hole. "Gosh Maylu you're so tight I love it." Lan says and slaps my ass very hard making me moan his name.

I start to bounce on his dick hard. "AH...AH...OH LAN!" I moan as he licks my breasts. He still pumps in and out my pussy as I moan his name. This goes on for 6 minutes and we switch positions. Lan was on top me now and pushes all the way in my pussy making me gasp and moan in pleasure. He starts to pound me as if he was some kind of wild animal...indeed he was. I wrap my legs around his waist as I rock back to his hips as she smashes them into mine. "LAN I'M GONNA CUM! CUM WITH ME!" I yell as he goes faster then ever. We both moan loud as we both came at the same time. Lan removes himself from my pussy and licks my asshole. I gasp as he did this. Was he really gonna pound me there? Lan pushed all the way in my butt. I scream as it stretches me. "You're gonna love an ass fucking Maylu!" Lan yells and paid no attention of my screams. He kisses me and starts pounding my stretched asshole. I wrap my arms around him as he just rams and rams his dick in my butt. "OH LAN!" I moan out. "OH MAYLU!" Lan moans out and goes faster and deeper. "AHH LAN HIAKRI!" I said his full name which seemed to turn him on. He grabs me and picks me up. He carries me and just pumps in and out while I just hang on to him. "OH FUCK!...LAN! YEA AHHH YEA! YOU LOVE FUCKING MY ASSHOLE!?" I scream at him. "HELL YEA YOU DIRTY GIRL!" Lan replies back going in deeper and faster up my ass and kisses me as we both moan into our kiss. He keeps fucking me for another good 6 minutes in my ass and explodes his cum up my ass. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" We both moan out as it felt so good. We lay on the bed and I grab Lan's dick to taste my own ass. I suck on his cock for a long time and he cums in my mouth moaning my name. "YEA MAYLU!"

* * *

**Lan's POV**

* * *

I felt like I wanted more of her. I place Maylu on her knees and she shakes her ass in the air. I shove my fat dick up her ass and start fucking her again hard and fast. She screams my name and I switch to her Pussy and Ass every 5 minutes. I fuck her until she couldn't take it anymore. Once I ram into her g-spot I rammed into her asshole. This really got her going. I fuck her asshole once more and she just moans and moans my name and screams. "MAYLU LOVE MY DICK UP HER ASS AND PUSSY DOSEN'T SHE?" I talk dirty to her and slap her ass as it jiggles. I grab her boobs and squeeze them as I pound into her stretched ass. I hit her stomac wall and she just losses it. Maylu screams so much that it turned me on and I just went the hardest I have ever done over and over.  
"LAN HIKARI! OH GOD! LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN! AHHHHHHH!" I cum a load into her ass once again as she still screaming my name. I lay on top of her as she stills moans my name soflty as I'm still cumming in her ass. I pushed into her pussy again and I fuck it 9 times. Maylu screams again and she squirts her juices all over me. I cum again in her pussy. "OH MAYLU!" I moan her name. "OH LAN!" She moans. I get out of her abused holes and I lay next to her. "You know I love you right?" I ask her. She nods. We kiss each other and I pull the blankets over us as we slept in each others arms. "I want waffles for breakfast." I said to her. Maylu smiled. "Alright Lan Hikari." I blushed as she said my full name again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blues Love Ch 3.(Maylu and Bubbles) Maylu's POV**

* * *

I was with my best friend Bubbles at her house. We talked about our boyfriends and how they fucked us last night. I kissed my best friend lips as we made out in Bubbles bed. I remove my shirt and so does he. I kiss her boobs and she moans my name. I loved the taste of Bubbles breasts. I kiss them and I shove 3 fingers in her pussy. Bubbles moans loudly. "AHH...Maylu...feels so good!" She said as I ram in harder with my fingers. Bubbles then gets up and kisses me hard. "YOUR MINE MAYLU!" Bubbles growled at me and removed my bottoms. She pulled out a large rubber thing. It was a strap on. and it was 15 inches long and 5 inches wide. it was so huge! "Take this!" Bubbles shoves it in my pussy hard and I scream as it stretches me. Bubbles starts going in and out at a fast pace with the huge rubber dick between her legs. She slaps my butt making me yelp. "BUBBLES OH GOD!" I moan out as she pushes harder into me. Bubbles makes me lay on my back and I put my legs over her shoulders. Bubbles thrusts in again in my pussy hard and just rams it in like if were gonna be the end of the world. I scream as it pushes my womb and as she slams into my g-spot. I cum hard. "Maylu loves it right!?" Bubbles asks me kissing me deeply as she keeps going in and out very hard and fast. "YES I LOVE IT!" I scream out as Bubbles fucks me harder and faster and deeper. "BUBBLES KEEP FUCKING ME!"  
I pleaded. This was so amazing. "I will!" She picks me up I'm on top of her. I jump and down on the rubber large dick. I moan as Bubbles kisses my boobs. "BUBBLES MAKE ME CUM!" I scream at her as I lay on her as she fucks me hard. Bubbles slaps my ass hard as she pumps the rubber dick into me. "AHHHH!" I moan out and I cum as Bubbles pumps 2 more times hard.

I pant and I get off of Bubbles. I sick the rubber cock hard and fast as Bubbles holds my head to shove it in deeper down my throat. I gag and Bubbles just talks dirty to me. 'You like sucking cock don't you little bitch?" She said and slaps my face. "MMMMM!" I yell out as I'm finish sucking it. I bend over and spread my ass cheeks. Bubbles pushes in my ass and goes all the way in. I moan loud as it enters me fully.

"AHHHH BUBBLES!" Bubbles bends over too and starts fucking me in the ass. I can feel it so deep inside that I can see it stretching my tummy as Bubbles pumps in and out and she slaps my butt. "Maylu loves being a sex friend right!?" Bubbles grabs my hips and thrusts in hard and fast in my ass. I moan loud as she pounds into me with the large strap on. Bubbles hugs me as she keeps pumping hard and fast making our hips collide and making a slap sound that seemed to make Bubbles go faster and harder and I loved it. "OH BUBBLES FUCK YOUR BEST FRIEND! FUCK HER LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" I yell out in pleasure between moans.  
"YOU KNOW I WILL FUCK YOU!" Bubbles said and continued her fucking deep,fast and hard in my ass. She pulls out and I could feel my ass was gaping...  
Bubbles shoves it in very hard making me scream my head off and she just plows into me while I was just screaming in pleasure so much. Bubbles kept going for 10 minutes and I just kept moaning while she pounds her hips into mine hard and very fast. "Alright...that's enough." Bubbles said and slammed one more with her hips into my butt making me scream and cum. I kiss Bubbles on the lips and we make out as Bubbles pulls out of my gaping hole. "Your turn Maylu." Bubbles said and removed the strap on and laid on her bed and spread her legs for me. I put the strap on and I aim for her pussy. I shove all the way in and Bubbles screams as she wraps her legs around me and arms. I kiss her as I pound into my best friends wet cave. I could feel it stretching her womb as she was moaning crazy. I pump in and out of her wet core and our breasts bounce on each other's making us both moan as our nipples touch. "MAYLU YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Bubbles yells out in moans while she bucks her hips back at mine. "You are too." I said and plowed into her faster and harder making her screech. "I slap her face. "You like it?" I said and slap her again. "HUH?" "Yes Maylu-Chan!" She yells out and kisses me and we flip over and now Bubbles was on top of me. She bounces up and down on the strap on as I can see it in her skin as it stretches her womb. Bubbles bounces 5 more times and screams as she explodes her juices all over the rubber dick and her bed. "AHHHH FUCK!" She screamed and got off and started sucking on the dildo while I slap her head. "MMMM...MMMMMMM." She mumbles while she sucks on the cock. I then get up and I lay on my back on the bed. Bubbles lays on me and inserts the large dildo in her ass. "AHHHHHHHH MAYLU!" She moans as she drops down all the way down on the 15 inch rubber dick.

I moan with her As she starts to bounce on it hard and fast. "OH...AWWWWW YEA!" She moans out and I grab her boobs and squeeze them making her moan more as I start to buck my hips up as she goes down on the strap on. "Bubbles loves a big cock up her ass." I said and I slap her boobs making them jiggle. "So much better then Boomer's!" She yells out as I grab her hips and I pound her ass upward like she did with me. "AHHH AHH AHH AHH!" Bubbles was screaming loud as I pound into her asshole...she must really love anal...hehehehe. "So...Bubbles?...you ready for another round?" I said and I put Bubbles on her stomach and I lay on top of her and shove the big rubber strap on deep in her ass and very hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles screams in pleasure in the pillow. I start bucking my hips hard and fast into her butt. "MAYLU...I'M CUMMING!" That made me go in much harder and faster then before. "AHHHHHH MAYLU-CHAN!" Bubbles squrts her pussy juices all over me and I pump 8 more times into her ass and She screams more and cums more. "We're...done Babe." I kiss her on the lips hard as I get off of her and I slap her ass hard and I kiss her butt cheeks. I get on her again and rub my hips with hers. We both moan as our skin touch one another. I rub faster and harder making Bubbles moan more. Bubbles rubs her butt with mine fast and hard as we both came.  
I lay on Bubbles and we kiss. "Love you my friend." I tell her. 'Love you too Maylu-Chan." She told me and we got dressed and went to the mall for some shopping for new clothes and some new animal toys.


End file.
